


Stand Out {Hinata Shouyou x reader x Kageyama Tobio}[Series]

by SoRadgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, HQ! - Freeform, Love, One Shot, Series, Volleball, haikyuu!! - Freeform, what do you even tag?!?, whatever, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SoRadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Orange is such a bright color."<br/>"You don't like it?"<br/>"It makes you stand out. And heroes always stand out."</p>
<p>__<br/>"You're so lucky. I want to play like you."<br/>"Really? Why?"<br/>"You have passion, skill, and love for the sport. You're a genius."<br/>"T-thank you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Whoa! That kid’s speed is amazing!”

You tiptoed and peeked over the railing, watching the match between Kitagawa Daiichi and Yukigaoka.

“There he is! The King of the Court!”

Your eyes excitedly flitted to the dark haired guy. His intense stare buried the court into heaps of attention. Something about that team made you sad. It was dark, and gloomy. Nobody was happy, but you felt like volleyball should be played with the team. The dark haired guy yelled at his team. He was frustrated. You couldn’t hear his words, nor see his face clearly, but you could already see his skill in volleyball. It amazed you.

_I want to play like him._

Then you directed to your gaze to the other side of the net. Your face burst into a smile. It was… Bright. Everyone was happy, smiles. The team was amateur, not much experience. But, everyone was playing for fun. Well most of them. One guy was playing with so much passion. And his hair. It just stood out. Bright orange.

 

Then he jumped. High. You gasped.

_So high! I never thought it would be possible for his height!_

The game ended like anyone would’ve expected, and you continued to think about that one match.

 

“I hope I see them again.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Kiyoko-san!” You smiled as you greeted the third year.

“Hi (y/n). Are you ready?” She smiled.

You nodded. “As I’ll ever be! Although I think it might be awkward, because it’s the middle of the year.” You giggled.

Kiyoko smiles comfortingly. “You’ll be fine.” She then entered the gym, as I timidly followed after her.

Ukai noticed and grinned. “EVERYONE! WE HAVE A NEW MANAGER! GATHER ROUND!” The interested boys gathered around, and Kiyoko nudged you forward. Taking a deep breath, you bowed and announced, “My name is (l/n) (y/n)! Please take care of me!”

The boys smiled warmly and greeted you.

Two boys caught your attention, because they were saying something about cute, and the captain and vice-captain were holding them back but their shirts.

Then a flash of orange.

_Huh? O-orange?_

You turned to see an amazing spike, the the spiker and setter.

“WAIT! IT’S YOU!!”

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**_Want more? Please let me know!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know what you just did, but please. Show me again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, reader is acquainted with the volleyball team, minus the first years.

"Huh?" The confused voices of the volleyball players echoed throughout the gym. 

"Do you know them already (l/n)-san?" Sugawara asked. 

"No! But I saw their junior high match!" I smiled excitedly.

"Oh. I see, well-" 

"Show me it again!" I interrupted. 

"Show what?" Th ball of sunshine asked, as he tossed a volleyball to the dark-haired boy.

"I don't know what you just did, but please, show me again! Show me that quick!" I squealed.

The dark-haired boy nodded and tossed, and the orange-haired boy ran up to spike it. WHAM! The ball connected straight with his hand and shot down to the other side. I ran up to them. 

"You had your eyes closed! And you setted the ball directly into his hand's impact point!" My voice was now a pitch higher, as I examined the boys with excitement. Kiyoko shook her head, a slightly amused look on her face. The second-years and the third-years had the same expression, to the first-years confusement. 

* * *

After they had finally gotten me to calm down, they made the first years introduce themselves. 

"Hinata Shouyou!"

"Kageyama Tobio!"

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Yamaguchi Tadashi!"

 

"(l/n) (y/n)!" I bowed, greeting them back.

 

Coach Ukai walked up to me. "(l/n)-san, are you the girl that the team, minus the first-years, described as the  _'one who brought out their best'_?" 

I shrugged. "I don't know..."

Sawamura put a hand on my shoulder. "This is her."

"W-what?" I asked, a perplexed look on my face.

Coach Ukai grinned. "Good to know. Show me what you can do with them!" 

"Wait? What do you want me to do? All I did with the team last year was encourage them!" I questioned, confused with what was happening.

The second-years and third-years all just laughed.

"Alright! Let's play a practice game!" Nishinoya called out.

"Tsukishima, Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya is on one team. The other team will be Sugawara, Sawamura, Asahi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita!" Ukai called out.

You could see the first team visibly paled as they saw their opponents. 

"Eh?!" They cried, minus Tsukishima, who still had that don't care look on his face.

"Let's play!" Ukai laughed, and pushed them onto court.

"Let's show the first-years not to mess with the senpai!" Tanaka grinned as he stretched his arm, getting ready to spike.

"Tanaka, don't make that face, it looks stupid." Sugawara said.

"Suga, isn't that a little harsh?" Asahi panicked as he saw Tanaka visibly deflate.

"Save the face for when you actually spike! That will scare them!" Sawamura grinned.

"Nice save Daichi." Sugawara smiled.

 

On the other side of the court.

"Okay, so we can win this?" Kageyama asked Nishinoya.

"B-but they have Captain... And the ace! And and.." Hinata stuttered.

"Don't panic, just because they have those people, look at our team! We may have a couple of things to work on, but we have a super tall blocker, a server, a settle, a wing spiker, and a receiver, or libero. Our team is an all rounder!" Nishinoya encouraged. 

Feeling a little better, Hinata straightened up and wobbled to his position on the court.

Meanwhile, I was observing each team. I don't know how Nishinoya's team will do since I've never seen any of them play, and the opposing team is strong. But if they used that spike..

I giggled, slightly excited. "Good luck you guys! I can't wait to see a good game!" I yelled out.

"Of course (l/n)-Chan!" Nishinoya yelled back, even more excited then before.

"Nishinoya you lucky bastard!" Tanaka growled.

I laughed.

I had a feeling this was going to an interesting game.

And...

 

My conscience has never failed me before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Part two! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Play with us!"
> 
> "Hinata, you shouldn't be asking her that-"
> 
> "Sorry. I just don't play."
> 
> "Why not?"
> 
> "It's complicated. Okay?"

All throughout the game, my heart ached with some sort of longing. I just wanted to feel the smack of the ball against hands and arms. It hurt. My face creased into a frown, as I watched the point gap widen between the two teams. The first team, which consisted of Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya were good. They were a well balanced team, and had plenty of talent and potential. But teamwork wise... Tsukishima clashed with many of his teammates. It aggravated me so much! All that potential, wasted by a group of idiots who just can't let go of the bitterness between them. Coach Ukai sighed as he watched Tsukishima crack another nasty remark at the rest of them. "This always happens... I guess it's because we're not in an actual game. In a real match they always just seem to forget about each other. well at least for as long as they need to." He sighed, resting his forehead in his palm. 

Spike after spike, quick after quick. The team barely got points in.

Kageyama's jump serves helped a lot, but there are moments where Sawamura received them, and they got the ball back in control. As for powerwise, the second team, consisting of Sawamura, Sugawara, Ennoshita, Tanaka, and Asahi, had the first team beat. Powerful spikes, a setter who knew how to work with each of the spectacularly, average serves, and strong receives, though none coming close to par as Nishinoya. It was clear that they were definitely better than the first.

And to no one's surprised, they won both sets. The first set was 12-25. The second set was closer, with a score of 20-25. 

Exhausted, the players went to cool down and take a rest, when the orange-haired ball of energy decided to go up and yell, "ONE MORE TIME!" 

Everyone looked at him, with amused eyes, some slightly irritated, though mostly just Coach Ukai who was. "Hey! (l/n)-san! Do you play?" Hinata asked, bouncing up towards me. I looked away, slightly uncomfortable with the question.

"Hinata, you shouldn't be asking her that-" Sugawara said, before Hinata cut in again.

"You must right? You know so much, you must play!"

"Sorry. I just don't play." I bit my lip, feeling hurt a little.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. Okay?" I sighed, averting the question.

The third and second years looked at me with slight pity in their eyes, while the rest just watched either confused and/or busting with unanswered questions. Kiyoko put her hand on my shoulder. "(y/n)-chan, it's getting late. You might want to leave now before your neighbourhood locks up the main gate again." 

I nodded. "Good idea Kiyoko-chan. I'll be leaving now."

And with that, I hurriedly made my way out of the gym, silently thanking Kiyoko for saving me back there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The beginning of reader-chan's history.   
> Hope you didn't mind the length of it. It was shorter then planned. Yes, I forgot about a bunch of homework and crap that I need to study for upcoming tests. But I'll do my best to try and update more often. Thanks for sticking around you guys <3.
> 
> ~*~  
> Check out my other crap here!
> 
> wattpad.com/user/SoRadgirl
> 
> Quotev.com/SoRadgirl  
> Most active on wattpad.  
> Thanks!


	4. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep on playing! You can do it!"  
> "That's easy for you to say. But you gave up so easily! Who do you think you are giving me some half-assed advice?"  
> ~*~  
> "I-I didn't mean for you to force yourself..."  
> It's alright. At least you'll never have to see me play again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild mature language

Walking home, I thought back to the previous event.  _‘Why don’t I play?’_ My face stretched into a pained look. I brought my hand to my right wrist. _‘If I could play, I would.’_

_Flashback_

The squeak of gym shoes and the damp smell of sweat filled the air of the girls gym.

“And dive!”

Diving receives. Sets. Serves. Spikes.

That was what the girls volleyball team was doing.

Well, most of them.

“Did (l/n) skip again? That bitch.” The ace of the team, Akira scoffed.

“Now Akira-san, don’t be rude. I’m sure she has her reasons.” The captain, Kataoka smiled softly, her eyebrows creasing into a worried line.

~*~

“Akira-san! How did the match go?” (y/n) asked as she bounced up to the girl, smiling.

Akira frowned, before grabbing the girl by her collar, and slamming her against the wall.

“Do you want to know how it went (l/n)? Let me tell you then. We lost. For the past month we’ve lost every damn game. But you wouldn’t know that since you’ve been skipping a hell lot of practices right?” She said, eyes blazing with frustration. “You don’t even understand the frustration of missing every spike, being blocked over and over and over again! You’ve only played in the winning games you damn bitch. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH WE’VE SUFFERED?” She screamed, before tears slipped out of her eyes.

“And if you’d have come yesterday to practice, maybe you’d have known how the only ones there were me and Kataoka. No one else showed up. We’ve lost hope. And you know what? To hell with volley ball! I’m quitting.” She spat out before releasing the wide-eyed girl and stomping away.

“Wait! Akira-san!” (y/n) cried as she chased the girl. "Keep on playing! You can do it!"

"That's easy for you to say. But you gave up so easily! Who do you think you are giving me some half-assed advice?" Akira spat out.

“I-I’ll come to practice today! Just play!” (y/n) bowed, distraught in her voice.

~*~

“So you did show up huh?” Akira said, as she turned to the girl.

“(l/n)-san… You shouldn’t be here.” Kataoka said, worried.

“Don’t worry about me. Let’s just play some volleyball!”

~*~

“(l/n)! Get that spike!” Kataoka called as Akira sent down another powerful spike.

“Understood!”

WHAM!

“O-ow…” (y/n) clutched her wrist as tears formed in her eyes.

“No…” Kataoka frowned.

“(l/n)? What happened!” Akira asked worried.

“She damaged her wrist even further. We need to take her to a doctor. Fast.”

~*~

“I warned you (l/n)-san. Now your wrist is most likely permanently damaged. You’ll never play volley ball again.”

~*~

"I-I didn't mean for you to force yourself..." Akira cried.

“It's alright. At least you'll never have to see me play again." (Y/n) whispered before walking away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's backstory is so sad. 
> 
> Leave a comment or a Kudos if you'd like! :)


	5. New Manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt bitter towards Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I haven't updated in way to long. I have no excuse though.

(reminder, you come in the middle of the year) 

As the two managers entered the gym, they were greeted by a pair of boys who leaped at them, screaming their names in joy. 

They ducked down, avoiding them, and causing them to leap over the two, much to the team's amusement. 

"Ohayo!" (y/n) grinned as she waved happily. 

The team chorused a wave of greetings back, minus Tsukishima, but that was normal. 

The team went on to practice like normal going about there days. 

But Kiyoko had something else to be done. She had to look for a manager. Another one, who could support (y/n), since (y/n) sometimes could not attend practices. 

But she wasn't having much luck. 

Until she saw Yachi Hitoka. 

Long story short, Yachi became another manager, much to the glee of Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

("Now we have a goddess, a princess, and a cutie!" (Yes. You're a princess)) 

She was a nervous wreck, who amused (y/n) to no end. 

But... She felt.. Issues. Especially when she saw how easily Yachi bonded with the freak duo. 

(y/n) had quickly grown a liking to the short, but energetic ginger boy, and his partner. It took awhile for her to get accustomed to the wild orange crow and the sort-of-creepy-faced black haired crow, but she managed, and she... In a sense, loved them. As friends. 

Oh so she thought. 

Seeing Yachi easily befriend Hinata (more like the other way around) was... Sort of... Like she was being challenged. She felt jealous. 

No... It can't be jealousy.

But her response was to whisk Kageyama away, seeing as Yachi had a problem not being frightened by Kageyama's... 

Face. 

It was a typical lunchtime. 

(y/n) conversed lightly with Kageyama, when Hinata bounced up. 

"(l/n)-San! Can me and Yachi sit here? All the tables are taken!" He asked. 

Kageyama stared at the girl, awaiting her answer, for he knew about how she was feeling... Bitter at Hinata. 

(y/n) clenched her teeth, but said yes. 

"Thank you!" He smiled before setting his bento down. 

Yachi joined for a brief moment, Hinata guiding the conversation along. 

Kageyama and Yachi participated in the conversation, but (y/n) preferred to listen. 

Then Kiyoko excused Yachi away for some manager work that she needed to show Yachi. 

Then, silence ensued over the table. 

Hinata broke the silence though, with a single question. 

 

"(l/n)... Why are you avoiding me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a Kudos if you'd like~ 
> 
> Sorry it's a short filler! 
> 
> But... Next chapter I hope to sneak in some Hinata fluff for you all!


	6. Just Friends and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds out why (y/n) has been avoiding him, to his utmost delight, and not so much Kageyama's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! I'm alive! Barely. (hate school ;-;) I hope some of you managed to bare with my hideous schedule and terrible author skills. ;-;  
> OOC Hinata and Kageyama alert! ( I think??)

“(l/n)… Why have you been avoiding me?”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Listen… Hinata… It’s…” (y/n) sighed and looked down.                                                                          

 Kageyama picked up his milk carton and left the table, wanting to give those two some alone time, even though he didn’t like the thought of that too much.

"Hinata. I think... I was jealous of Yachi...san." She sighed, drawing circles on the table with an index finger. 

Another long pause, before Hinata suddenly shot up and grabbed the hand that was drawing the circles, looking straight into her eyes with an unusual seriousness. But Kageyama had to walk in on that moment, and he crushed his milk carton with fury. _'Hinata! She's mine!'_ he thought as he spied on the two. 

"H-Hinata?!" (y/n)'s face was covered by a light blush as she stared at the boy, "What are you doing?" 

"(y/n). You have no reason to be envious of anyone." He spoke slowly, his face still smothered in absolute seriousness. "O-oh... Why?" She asked, her lips pursed together. "Because," a wide smile spread on his face. "You're the only one for me." 

(y/n) let out an adorable squeak of embarrassment. "Hinata! You scared me for a second! Also you don't say those kind of things to a friend!" she pulled away. Hinata's face drooped for a second before lighting up again. "Sorry sorry!" he laughed. _'I'll try harder next time.'_ he thought, a determined glint in his eyes.

Kageyama tossed his crushed milk carton in the trash can angrily. _'Hinata! Don't think I saw that! You like her too huh?'_

_'It's on.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The squeak of shoes, the smell of sweat, the shouts of frustration everytime they failed, but the encouraging words from the team around them. And the high pitched squeal as (y/n) dropped the huge pile of towels she was carrying into the gym. "(l/n)-san! Are you okay?" The team rushed over. Sugawara helped the girl up.

"Ah. I'm fine don't worry! The towels broke my fall. Ah! But they're dirty now! I need to get new ones! And I still need to get the water a-"

"(l/n)! Calm down! You don't have to do this by yourself! Kiyoko and Yachi can help you." Daichi patted her head. "(y/n)-chan, if you don't leave now you'll be late." Kiyoko warned her.

"What? Already! Oh no!" she jumped up and grabbed her bag before running out. "Sorry everyone! I'll come back as soon as I finish if there is still practice going on!" She yelled running as she pulled on her jacket and disappeared from sight. 

"Where is she going?" Hinata wondered out loud. "Maybe something to do with the reason why she can't play." Kageyama commented.

"Wait. You know Kageyama? Did she tell you?" Hinata spoke, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "No. I found a video of her playing in another school, the beginning of this school year. But I found a few, then the rest didn't have her in it. I did some research and some say she quit, others say she got injured." he commented.

"Kageyama... Are you stalking her?" Tsukishima laughed, his regular smirk on his face. "No! I was just doing research on volleyball teams!" He grumbled. 

Sugawara chuckled.  _'More admires (y/n)? You seem to be quite the magnet, as usual.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The wrist is healing spectacularly (l/n)-san. You might even be able to play again. But don't take any chances, we don't want the injury to be permanent. You're lucky. The doctor told you you can never play again, but it miraculously it started healing. But you might not be so lucky again. In the end of the week, if the process of healing stays on this same pace, you should be able to play with the specialized brace we'll give you." The doctor spoke to her.

She smiled. "That's great!"

"Well just do a few more tests then you can leave."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"(l/n). Tell us why you can't play."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hinata fluff for you, and a jealous Kageyama as well. #DramaAlert am I right? 
> 
> It's a little short though.  
> Who am I kidding?! It's so short! UGHHHH.


	7. Secret Spills and Messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally has to tell the first years about her backstory, but ends it off with a high note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this awhile ago, but I was an idiot and didn't save it. :(

Whispering would be an appropriate word to describe all of morning practice.  Sugawara and (y/n) would be huddled in a corner, whispering things,and shooing away anyone who tried to take a listen. That is until Daichi came over and asked Sugawara what was going on, which resulted in (y/n) whispering something to the captain, and he joined in on the whispering. Then Asahi came over, and although it isn't seen much, Asahi and (y/n) were pretty close, Asahi like an older brother to her. A bit of a cowardice one that is. And then he joined in the whispering! The third years and (y/n) whispering away in the corner, until the end of practice, before they each said something to (y/n) which seemed to calm down the jittery girl and they all dispersed to their classes. 

"What were you guys talking about before (y/n)?" Hinata asked as he, Kageyama, and (y/n) walked to their classes. "Nothing important." She waved it off. "See you guys at lunch!" she grinned and skipped of to the class that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in. "Good morning shorty~" Tsukishima would greet her, and Yamaguchi chimed in with a cute hello. (y/n) would lightly smack Tsukishima's shoulder, while friendlily speaking with Yamaguchi.

And so began a normal day.

Or so they thought. 

But at lunch time, (y/n) didn't show up. Kageyama was confused (and upset), and Hinata waved it off saying that she probably had a good reason to skip. (Although he still felt a little upset.) But it was all forgotten when (y/n) skipped to the table and placed down her tray with a bright smile."Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I had to talk to (random name)-sensei for help on some work." 

"That's fine!" Hinata grinned. Kageyama said the same thing, with less energy though.

Then Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi approached their table, and Sugawara whispered something to (y/n)'s ear. Her face immediately turned grave and she picked up her tray, saying a hasty apology to Hinata and Kageyama, before rushing after them. Hinata and Kageyama's faces fell like a failed rocket ship. 

"I wonder what's going on?" Hinata murmured, his face showing clear distaste right now. 

"Yeah..." Kageyama agreed, his face mirroring the look that Hinata had. 

 

* * *

 

"YOSHHH! TIME FOR ANOTHER PRACTICE!" Tanaka yelled, his shirt disappearing as he waved it around.

"Tanaka-senpai, waving your shirt around like that looks like a surrender flag since it's white." (y/n) giggled.

Tanaka immediately sparkled at the word senpai.

"Okay guys, let's warm up!" Daichi said.

 

And practice began.

* * *

"Okay! I have enough! You four need to stop whispering and tell us what's going on!" Ennoshita said, exasperated.  

 

They froze in mid-huddle. (y/n) paling. Sugawara put a comforting hand on her, a silent message passing between them. She nodded and he sighed but showed approval, so Daichi gently pushed her out of the group to face the curious and aggravated crows. 

"I think I owe the first-years an explanation."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't that a great way to end the chapter? (going to use a vocab word I learnt.) The feeling of camaraderie was all there!
> 
> Also I realize I suddenly switched from first person to third person. If anyone found that annoying or difficult to read, just t comment and I'll change it.


	8. Don't give me that pity party crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes out of his way to be nicer to (y/n), pissing her off, and Kageyama doesn't know what to say or do.

"I went to Yamaoka High school before I moved here. Our school was notorious for being filled with amazing female volleyball players, most of them really tall, and strong. We had a high attack power, and our senpai were the most amazing and dedicated players ever." (y/n) said, taking a deep breath. "We won so many tournaments... And matches... So I joined in the beginning of this year, before moving here. I wasn't the tallest, but I had a lot of power in attacking. The only problem was I had a faulty wrist in my dominant hand, from a not so serious injury in middle school. 

But our first match of the year was a match against the Karasuno girl team. Everyone was pumped up. I'm sure you first years were already here when it happened. But at that time I had already pushed my wrist too far, that all it took was one spike to send it over the edge. And so I ruined it, and they sent me to the doctor. I was met with the doctor telling me that I couldn't ever play volleyball again, without risking my wrist to be useless." She let out a shaky breath and looked down, avoiding the pitying looks that came from the people listening. 

"My older brother is a Karasuno graduate. You probably don't know him, but they did." she gestured to the second years and third years. "And so did your brother, Tsukishima-san." she laughed lightly at the expression on the boy's face after she had said that. "So I did know them before coming here, as you probably guessed already. But that's not related to the story. So I reported this to the captain of my team, Kataoka, and she dismissed me from the volleyball team. It hurt not to play, but I knew it was for my own good."

"I moved from the Shinjuku Prefecture all the way here to Miyagi, because my dad got a job transfer and we ended up here. I was glad actually... Since here I could forget about volleyball. Because of moving here, I had to quit school. I skipped a bunch of parts before moving though, just in case you're wondering why the story is so incomplete."

"I tried out in a bunch of schools before going here, since well, I wasn't sure if I could stand being around such passionate volleyball players..." she giggled. "But I met Kiyoko-san while here, and she told me that I could still be a part of volleyball, even though I won't be playing." 

"So yeah... That's my story." she said. 

Tanaka sniffed before bursting into tears. "(y/n)!! I'm so sorry!" He ran to hug me. Sugawara pushed him away. "Guys there's more."

 

(y/n)'s small smile became a large grin. 

 

"I'm back."

* * *

Next day. 

"(y/n)! Sit here sit here!" Hinata said during lunch time. (y/n) cocked an eyebrow but went there anyway. 

After she told her 'story' Hinata started to act nicer to her. Maybe too nice in fact. She disliked it, but didn't know how to convey it to him. Meanwhile Kageyama became quiet around her. 

It pissed her off. 

By the end of school she has enough. She wanted to play volleyball and she knew that Hinata was going to go easy on her. And that, was an absolute NO. 

 

"Hinata." she said as they were walking. "Hmm?" he hummed, looking to her. 

"Don't give me that pity party crap. You better not go easy on me. I'm better and that's final. If I see you going easy on me I'm telling Daichi to make you run extra laps!" She yelled. 

He paled and stiffened up, saluting. "Yes ma'am!" 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hinata you bastard..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I'm sorry. I can't do anything but apologize can I. I suck. I suck at updating.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Request something! Don't be shy!
> 
> I do anime, maybe other fandoms. Just request a story!


End file.
